


Normal isn't everything - Gargoyles Romance Fanfic

by Aluri



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chaptered, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Other, Rating May Change, more to come - Freeform, ♥
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluri/pseuds/Aluri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a normal girl's normal life get's very turned around things will change. She will meet new people and may gain a few friends.. or enemies. Or maybe even love. Can she handle these changes?  What will happen when someone who made these changes comes back but different themselves? </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>My first Gargoyle Fic that is more than a oneshot :P Please be nice and leave helpful feedback!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A change from normal.

**Author's Note:**

> When a normal girl's normal life get's very turned around things will change. She will meet new people and may gain a few friends.. or enemies. Or maybe even love. Can she handle these changes? What will happen when someone who made these changes comes back but different themselves?

I was just a young girl. No older than 18 years, I had a basically normal life. I went to High school, I was almost out of there, even. I had normal parents, Dad worked too hard and Mom might have had an extra glass of wine every now and then, but they were normal which I enjoyed. 

I had a younger Brother who was so devoted to video games I don't think I ever saw him without his little hand-held Game-boy, Or whatever it was called. I myself stuck to my books or music, I would draw here and there but I never really showed anyone my drawings other than my Mother who gave her half attention and a smile. 

Normal was my life. And I liked it. I had no complaints, decent grades and I did my chores and such with little complaints.

And then.. everything had to change.

It started off a regular day, I had gotten up for school and gotten dressed. I have pretty decent long hair, it reaches my waist and it's got this reddish brown color that I got from my Dad. I guess I was pretty.. I had a nice face and fair features, really warm green eyes, as my Grandmom liked to point out. I usually kept my mess of hair down, It waved naturally and I didn't have to do too much to it, thankfully. I usually wore baggy shirts that fell to my shoulders and blue jeans with boots or tennis shoes. I was a bit curvier than most girls in my school and I used to get teased about it. 

I woke my brother up and he grumbled something about letting him sleep.. until I started cooking the breakfast, of course. 

-

“And then in the next level you actually have to jump OVER the big toad and it get's you into a secret area where you get a power up that makes fighting the boss like, super easy!” 

I blinked as I walked along side my Brother who was explaining a hidden area in a game he had currently delved himself into. “You don't say,” I murmured not really paying much attention. 

“Mhm, And then with the power up you fight the Toads like big brother or something. I mean, He looks like a big ugly toad, so I guess that's what it is.. Hey! Are you even listening to me?” He gave a prod to my side and I oopmhed looking down at him. 

“Yeah, Yeah, Toads and stuff. I was listening!” I lied. 

“Ffft, whatever. I wish I had an older brother. He would play games with me.” He mumbled and crossed his arms. 

I said nothing though gave a small frown deciding not to let this bother me too much, he was young and probably didn't mean it. Upon nearing his School I waved my Goodbyes and waited till he was at the stairs before crossing the street and continuing my way to the High school which was just down the street. 

The Streets of Manhattan were always busy it seemed and I lost myself in my thoughts only giving small smiles to the passerby’s, not to be rude. 

The busy roads filled with cars and the voices of people mingled together to a constant buzz which I had grown accustomed to. 

“Hey! Willow! Wait up!” Did I mention my name is Willow? 

One of my friend's, his name was Rodger. He and I were in a Book club in the first year of High school and we hit It off well enough to keep talking about new books, so there's that..

“Heya Rodger,” I greeted with a smile. School was just coming up now and we passed a few teenagers enjoying themselves before the first bell. 

“Did you get your Math homework done?” He asked me and I nodded. “The back of that worksheet was crazy. I didn't understand a bit of it.. It's a good thing my Dad is a scientist and I 'found' the answers!” 

I laughed, “Isn't that cheating?” 

He looked at me with a sly grin and shrugged his shoulders “Maybe!” He drawled jokingly and we reached our lockers.

“Wait. Did we have a test today?” He asked suddenly and froze nearly dropping a text book. 

“That was yesterday, Rodger.” I smirked at his bewildered look and picked up the rest of my books for the day. “I'll see you at lunch.” 

I closed my locker door and waved over my shoulder as Rodger slumped his shoulder imaging the horrible grade he got.. 

-

“I actually got a B!” 

Was the first thing I heard from Rodger upon meeting him for lunch outside the back of the school where there were some picnic tables. 

“Awesome,” I congratulated with a smile as I pulled out my lunch, homemade, of course! “I didn't doubt it though. You're too smart.” 

Rodger shrugged and set down the tray of School food down opening up the milk while looking at the piece of meat in distaste. “I wonder what it is today..” He muttered to himself before shrugging and looking back up at me. 

“I'm only smart cuz of my Dad.” He grinned.

“No way! He might have just past down some brain cells, is all.” I joked lightly with a smile.

“Yeah I guess,” 

I saw him stuff the test into his backpack and instead of seeing a 'B' there was a perfect score. I frowned a bit and wondered why he lied about getting a worse grade but brushed it off as him not trying to brag.  
I took a bite of my sandwich and looked up at the puffy white clouds. I squinted “Do you think it might rain today?”

Rodger looked up from poking at the mystery meat and looked up “I don't think so, It seems pretty clear to me. Did you know that felines know when it's going to rain so they stay inside?” 

I looked at him “I thought you were a dog type of guy,”

He laughed and brushed it off “Yeah, but It's really interesting. It's like they can taste it or something. My Dad has been doing a study on felines a lot lately and I read a bit of his documents.” He started to sound more and more serious so I looked at him curiously. He seemed to notice and grinned “So yeah, Cat's are pretty cool.” 

“I love cats,” I agreed with a happy smile not noticing the flicker beneath Rodger's eyes. 

The rest of the school day went by smoothly. “Have a good night, Willow!” My teacher called as I walked out of her room and down the emptying hallways.   
Rodger was soon at my side. “Hey! Let me walk you home?” 

I looked at him with a soft smile and maybe with a little blush, it wasn't often anyone offered me a walk home. “Yeah, Sure.”

“Finally, A weekend with no homework..” Rodger sighed, crossing his arms over his head as they walked. 

“I know, It's about time. They make us do about a weeks worth of work just over the weekend.” I agreed.

“Willow! I'm gonna go hang out with Jason, let Mom know!” My brother called to me suddenly from across the street and I waved as an acknowledgment.

“Is your Mom home?” Rodger asked a few seconds later breaking the silence. 

“Nah, She's working. My Dad's out on a business trip, too so the house is empty.” I told him and he bit his bottom lip, cutely. It made my cheeks turn pink and I had to glance away to avoid him seeing it. 

“Oh,” He was quiet for a moment and reached in his pocket grabbing his phone. “I'm gonna call my Mom and let her know that I'm walking you home, okay?” 

I nodded and he took a few steps away, out of hearing distance. I was curious what his parents were like. I had never met them before. His Dad was often at work being a scientist and I didn't even know Rodger's Mom was still around. He never talked about her, anyway, until now. 

“Okay, all set!” I jumped, I hadn't even heard him come back. He laughed and gave a toothy grin, “Sorry, didn't mean to spook you.” He emphasized this with wiggling his fingers at me with a fake scared look and I chuckled.

“So what do you plan on doing after school, Rodger?” I asked him and walked a bit closer to him. 

He turned his gaze on me and flashed a smile that made my heart skip a beat “Oh, I dunno. Most likely start to work with my Father.” 

“That doesn't sound so bad..” I murmured thoughtfully. “It must be nice to have something solid after High school.” 

“What about you?” He asked me and I paused my mind drawing a blank. I really had no plans, I never thought to plan it out really and the idea of being out of school and starting a life of my own was kinda scary.   
“I..” I took a deep breath and shrugged my shoulders. “I guess I'll go to the Community college. It's what my Dad would want me to do.” 

“Real High goals there, Willow.” Rodger teased, and though it was playful it stung a bit. 

I shrugged. “We're almost at my house.” 

He nodded “I know, I've been here a few times before, remember?” He asked playfully referring to the many study dates spent together. 

“Yeah, yeah..” I brushed him off a bit grumpily and he laughed and threw his arm over my shoulder. “I'm just kiddin', Willow. Don't take things so serious! Life is short...” 

~ 

Just as I thought, once reaching my home there were no cars and no sign of anyone inside the house. 

“Thanks Rodger,” I said to him as he walked me up to the door. 

He gave me his classic smile and nodded “No problem, Willow. Anything for a pal..” 

“Would you like to come in for a drink?” I asked him feeling a bit more brave than normal. I saw his smile grow larger; “I would love to.” 

I unlocked thee door and walked in hearing it close behind Rodger. “Excuse the mess,” I muttered shyly, realizing the house wasn't picked up from the night before. 

“Heh, it's no problem, Willow.” I turned to him and smiled a bit, why was he so friendly all of the sudden? I mean, yeah, We had been friends but never really too close. 

We walked into the kitchen and he leaned against the counter, “Hey Willow, don't you ever think maybe you wanna do something else other than Community College? Maybe seeing some places? I don't know.. There's a big world out there.” 

I paused from opening the fridge and looked at him, “Well,” I took a breath and turned grabbing two glasses from the cabinets. I would be lying if I said I never thought what else could be in the world, what adventures could be had. “It does sound nice.” I told him setting down the glasses on the counter top beside him. “But I really would do college before anything like that.”

“I see,” Rodger said softly.

I opened the fridge door, “Do you want tea or soda or..” I looked at a green juice that my brother usually drank and shivered just thinking of the sugar high. 

“Tea is fine.” 

I took the pitcher of Tea and poured both of the glasses full. Rodger took a sip of his and I out of mine. I realized he was still looking at me and I rose an eyebrow. “What's up?”

“What If I offered you a place with me in my Father's Lab.” He said very abruptly. 

I was taken aback, that was a big offer for him to give. Not to mention I really wasn't a scientist.. “Wouldn't that be up to your Dad?” I asked him.

“You'd be surprised what he would allow me to do,” Rodger set his glass down. 

“I don't know, Rodger. I'm not sure the science life is for me.” I awkwardly said.

Rodger frowned and I felt bad almost instantly. He couldn't really expect me to just accept that on the spot, could he?

“I was afraid you were going to say that,” He sighed. 

“Rodger, it's nothing personal I ju-” I was suddenly cut off with the crash of a breaking windows. I screamed and two men wearing dark cloths rushed in. 

Rodger stood up and I took a step back “W-What do you want?” I tried to ask bravely.. my voice cracked. 

“Is this her?” One of them gruffly asked and I turned my head seeing Rodger solemnly nod. “Wha-” *Thunk!!* I felt a quick and heavy pressure against the back of my head.. and then, my world turned black.

~

I felt sore. My eyes didn't want to open. I heard the faint sound of beeping. Was that my alarm clock? I slowly blinked my eyes open and was meet with the harsh light. I squinted and looked around trying to see anything. 

I froze when I couldn't move my hands. I looked down to see myself handcuffed. I looked back up, my eyes adjusting to see I was in a small white room filled with beeping machines that seemed to have gotten louder. One side of the wall was just a mirror and I saw myself staring back. 

I was no longer wearing the same cloths I had before. I wore a white hospital gown and I could feel that it was open in the back. I wore nothing else.

I felt my breath start to pick up as I saw all the little 'things' that scientists used and wondered if I had already been messed with in my sleep. 

“Hello?” I called out, my voice was hoarse and quivering. I was thirsty. And scared. 

I stood up shakily and my legs felt like Jello. I looked around for a door.. the only one there was in the small room was of course, locked. 

I looked around for anything I could do and I saw a camera at each top corner of the room. I felt self conscious wave over me and I tried to cover myself more with the gown.

I walked up to the mirror and saw my reflection staring back once more. When did I start to cry? 

Suddenly my reflection disappeared replaced with computers and people sitting behind the wall. I screamed, surprised and fell back.

“Two way mirror, pretty cool, huh?” I heard a voice through a speaker and I sat up looking through the now see through mirror. 

“Rodger?!” I asked shocked. “What's going on?”

“You're in my Father's lab, Willow. Don't worry, You're going to help us and we're going to help you.” 

I froze and shook my head “What do you mean? What's wrong with me?”

I heard him laugh, “Nothing! You're perfectly normal, Willow. Which is why I thought you would be perfect to be a subject for my Father's new mutat- project. Because who wants to be normal?” 

What was he going to say? What Project? “I don't understand!” My voice came in a whine. 

“Oh don't worry, you don't need to understand. That's our job to understand how to get the project to work with your.. how do I say It do you'll understand.. To work with your insides.” 

My insides? 

“Yes yes, I can see that surprised look from in here. You remember when you told me you loved Cats? Or when we first met and you told me at the book club how if you could choose any animal to be it would be that?” 

“Yeah, so?” I asked shakily. 

“Well you'll get your wish! Kinda.” 

I paled and suddenly felt very sick. All the conversations we had ever had about felines and what his father did suddenly made sense, “Th-That's not what I meant!”

“Oh..” Rodger said. “Well that's a shame. Since you're here though, be a dear. And don't worry, I'll be there right along side you!” 

-

I'm not sure how long I was in the room before two people entered. I opened my eyes, blinded once more by the harsh bright lights. 

“Greetings, Miss Willow.” I shook my head and blinked a few times. I saw a man that looked a lot like Rodger, he wore a coat of a scientist and had a green mouth covering. Rodger was behind him.. wearing the same thing. 

When I said nothing the man went on “I am Sevarius. Rodger has brought you here because he thinks you have potential.” 

He paused and walked closer to me. I tensed up as he took my hands and strapped my handcuffs to the bed, forcing me to lie on my back. I felt almost numb and I could hardly struggle against him. 

“This,” Rodger handed him a syringe with a green liquid that kind of reminded me of the drink my brother had made.. “Is a serum that is called Felis-Ga-gorl my team of scientists have been making this for.. quite awhile. I won't go into details, you won't understand anyway.” He said bringing the syringe closer to my arm. 

“W-Wait! I- I might!” I tried anything to stop that needle from being closer to my skin. 

Sevarius chuckled, “No stalling now. But very well, I will entertain you! Bring up the pictures, boy.” Sevarius told Rodger and he left the room. I could see him behind the mirror before he disappeared and was replaced with a photo of a lynx, cougar and tiger. Next to it was a spotted big cat that I didn't recognize.

“See these? Lynx, Cougar, Tiger, Ocelot,” Another picture took their place of a black panther. “All fine members making up the felis catus. Big Cats, as you probably know them as. All of them, something strong inside. The lynx is small, but knows how to survive and is very powerful, Cougar, Fast and strong, Tiger, huge and powerful, and the panther.. stealthy and deadly.” 

The cats were suddenly gone. What was now on the screen I had never seen before. The beast was hulking and almost looked like it had human features if it didn't have wings and a tail, horns.. claws.. 

“And this! Gargoyles!” I looked at Sevarius. Gargoyles were the things that sat on huge buildings. They weren't a real thing, were they? 

“More Powerful than all of the big cats and much more put together. Ancient beings from long ago.. a long story. Their wings should not be able to stand their mass of weight but somehow, it does! It's amazing.. And I.. I won't make the same mistake I did last time.” 

What was he talking about? Am I not the first he's done this to?

“Now try and sit back and relax.” Sevarius nodded over to the mirror and the pictures disappeared and music filled the room. Classical and elegant. I saw myself in the mirror again. I wish I hadn't. 

The needle pierced my skin it pinched uncomfortably. As the liquid entered my body It began to burn. “Ouch!” turned into moans of pain and writhing against the steel bed I was lying against. 

I forced myself to think of anything other than what was happening. I found myself listening to the music. 

It was over as soon as it started, though I still felt pain deep inside my core as if I had been punched with a fist of hot led. 

“All done for today,” Sevarius cheerfully said. “I'll be back tomorrow!” 

I felt my heart squeeze. I wanted to be out of here. I wanted to go back home and hug my brother and punch him for wishing he had a brother instead of me and I wanted to tell my Mother that I didn't want to go to Community college and I wanted.. I wanted normal back.

Rodger came in after his Father left. I didn't look at him as he untied me to the steel table. My wrists were sore. 

“That wasn't so bad, was it?” I ignored him and turned on my side, tears pricking at my eyes. 

“It will get better.” Rodger whispered. “And you'll thank me for it.”

It went on like this for.. months, I had no way of knowing. Every time Sevarius gave me a new serum it was a different color and I felt different, but every time I felt pain. I didn't see any change in me, but little did I know that my body was slowly changing. My insides were rearranging, I could hear and see better and even taste things that weren't in my mouth.. as weird as that sounds. 

Sevarius was getting anxious about something though. He never voiced it but I could tell. And every time he poked a new needle into me he would play classical music and I expected to begin to hate it but it soothed me. It took me to a place where I wasn't with Sevarius. I wasn't feeling pain and being treated like I was some sort of animal to be tested on. I would hardly speak to them. Only when Sevarius asked me something, the first few times I ignored him I got a stick that shocked my body to my spine. I no longer ignored him.

I wondered what happened with my parents and my brother. Are they looking for me? Wondering if I'm alive or safe? I felt bad so bad for my brother, having to deal with my parents. Knowing them he had to deal with their arguing and worrying about me and taking care of himself. 

I was brought out of my thoughts when the door opened. I turned to look at Rodger who was carrying a tray with some salmon and crackers. He did it every day around this time.

“Mornin' sunshine!” He remarked. I didn't think it was morning. 

“So, how you feeling?” He asked me and I looked down as he wheeled over a table setting the tray down and taking a seat on a stool. 

“Hey, what's with the long face? Here, eat.” He pushed the salmon closer to me and I breathed in the fishy scent mingled with water and smoke, my stomach growled and I took ate as he said.

“My Father's work Is coming along nicely.” He said looking at me. I no longer looked in the mirror. I grew scared to when I realized my once green eyes were turning a dark yellow, and my pupil began to slit.

“It shouldn't be long now!” He smiled at me and I turned my gaze on him. “What, you don't know?” He asked. 

I shook my head. 

“The last serum is being developed as we speak! In fact, I think It might be done in time before tomorrow roles around.” 

I gulped down salmon and shivered suddenly not feeling hungry at all. I could only imagine what the last test would do.

“I really hope you don't turn out like the others.” Rodger said quietly. I stared at him and he looked at me, “You heard that?” 

I nodded. 

“Wow. So it really has been working!” Rodger breathed. 

I pushed away the tray but he didn't even seem to realize. “You know, I always really liked you, Willow.” 

Rodger said moving the table away. I tensed up as he scooted the stool closer to me. “That's why I chose you for this,” He bit his lower lip and he almost looked shy “It's because I want you to spend your life with me.”

I felt anger boil as he continued to talk. “I know this isn't the best time to really say this, but it might be the last time I ever get to talk to you. The serum.. The chance of it killing you is really high.”

I clinched my fists and a noise started to come from my neck, a growl? 

“Hear me out, Willow.” He reached for my hands but probably thought better of it. “I think I might love you.”

“No!” the growl that was building up came out in a ferocious sound that sounded like a mixture of all the big cats. Before I could even think about it I had slapped Rodger and when I drew back I saw that he had red claw marks on his cheek. I looked at my hand and saw my nails sharp and tipped with his blood. 

Rodger put his hand to his face and stared at me breathing heavily. I winced, expecting another electric shock but I got nothing and when I opened my eyes he was right in front of me. He pressed his lips over mine and kissed me. I didn't kiss him back. 

He left after that without another word. 

I looked at my fingers, still red with his blood and glanced up at the mirror. My hair was a mess and went every which way. I gasped as I saw stripped markings on my cheeks that went down to my neck. My shoulders were spotted and I turned around moving the gown out of the way, I saw a strip run down my spine spots mingled with stripes and I kept in a scream. What did he do to me? My eyes were eerily glowing yellow slitted. 

I couldn't help it. I screamed and I screamed and I kept screaming. Even when scientists came in and strapped me to the table. I kept on until I lost my voice my throat burned as if it were cursing me for abusing it so. 

When Sevarius came in with a syringe full of glowing red liquid I could say nothing. The men behind him unstrapped me from the table and walked me over to the wall behind me. There were chains there and they put my hands in the links keeping me to keep myself up with my weak knees. 

“This is new,” I heard Rodger's voice fill the room though he wasn't in the room. 

“Just a precaution.” Sevarius said calmly. He walked in front of me and forced me to look up from the floor. 

“If you have anything left to say, Miss Willow. Now would be the time to say it.” He told me solemnly.

I stared at him for a moment and my voice whispered, hoarse and painful. “You'd better hope this kills me.”

Sevarius only smirked behind his green face mask. 

He brought the needle to my neck this time and pressed it in. The fluid rushed in and I gasped. It felt like fire was coursing through my spine and body, burning my insides and making me groan and pull against the chains. 

I felt like my body was stretching and pulling, changing. Things inside me moved around I could no longer keep my eyes open. My nose felt like it widened and lengthen forward. My tail bone stung and I felt dizzy tingles everywhere. Suddenly my back hurt beyond anything else I screeched, my throat burning in the process. It felt like something was pushing against my skin and then finally it broke through with a splatter of blood against the wall. I looked up seeing.. wings.. webbed wings. They stretched and flung droplets of blood onto the scientist's coats. I coughed up black blood and spat it onto the ground. I saw my feet.. they were now digigraded paws that looked very similar to the Gargoyle I had seen those many moths ago. 

“Willow!” I heard Sevarius snap “You must stay awake!” 

It cleared my thoughts and I felt myself growl once again, weakly this time. “Damn it! Get me … now! …. I don't …...” Words kept blurring in and out. My eyes closed and I tried breathing deeply. I was tired. 

“D …. I don' think …. We have …. she's just another test! …. Find another one!” Words and voices blurred together. 

I felt another needle stick into me and whatever was in it made my heart speed up. My eyes flung open and a sound escaped my lips a roar as loud as a lion. I glared, my claws stretching feeling my new body. My wings flexed and I stood myself up. “Get her under control!” Sevarius commanded and the other scientist's tried to grab at me. I took one swing with a new power and ripped the chain from the wall brushing them away like they were flies. 

I roared again and freed my other hand. I felt fury boil and I trembled turning my glowing gaze on Sevarius. I bared fangs that I didn't know I had and he backed away into the mirror with a frightened look.   
I looked at the mirror knowing Rodger was in there and glared furiously. I would not do them as they did to me. I broke down the door with a crash. I sprinted down the hallway and more men were there. I swatted them away with my powerful wings and ran up a flight of stairs. 

I didn't know where I was going all I needed was to get out. Finally breaking down another door I burst outside. I was greeted with all kinds of new sights and smells, I could hear footsteps of people all the way down on the streets. 

I stared over the edge of the building and my wings flexed. I could hear more scientists and they rushed onto the roof holding nets with electrical wires built in. I took one more look down and saw the drop. I gulped and took a leap with my eyes closed. 

 

I didn't fall. I opened one eye and saw the city moving beneath me. I opened the other and realized I was the one who was moving. I looked behind me to see the wind caught in my wings gliding me over to the next building. 

The only thing was.. How do I land?! *CRASH* “Ouuuch..” I moaned as I 'belly flopped' onto the next building the claws on my hands and feet dug into the building me keeping me from the ground.   
I tried to calm down, I was hearing, seeing and feeling way too much. I took a deep breath and climbed up the building, finally tossing myself on the other side when I reached the top. 

I sighed a breath of relief and dove into the shadows to not be seen by anyone. 

I looked down at my claws. They were white. I wonder what the rest of me looked like. I felt tears prick at my eyes and I pressed my back into a wall lowering down until my rump hit the ground. 

Even though it was dark I could see perfectly. I looked at my legs and I began to see stripes. My skin.. well.. fur was white. I looked at my tail.. My tail... I still couldn't believe it. It was fluffed up but it had a big tuft of fur at the tip. It resembled a lion, only if they had long fur all over their body. 

I reached up and touched my ears and my face feeling a muzzle. I trembled, a mixture of the cold and the weirdness of it all..

It began to snow and I sighed, pulling my knees to my chest. 

I missed Normal.


	2. The streets of the Bronx

Chapter 2: The Streets of the Bronx

~

I had fallen asleep. When I woke up the sky was beginning to grow a bit brighter. I thought of the sun, I never realized how much I missed it.

I felt a smile break across my face breaking through everything that had happened so far. But just as I forgot a sudden pain struck me. I cried out as invisible forces prodded and struck my body.

"What's happening to me?" I groaned and fell to my knees holding my hand to my face. I let out a shocked yelp as I felt my muzzle disappear.

I backed up against the wall and I felt myself shrink a size.. I looked down at my hands.. they were normal again. I could still feel my claws but they weren't there.

I looked up and down my arms but saw no stripes just normal colored skin. I was confused.

I felt at my back and my wings, they were still there! As so was my tail.. I looked down and saw that my feet were normal as well. Was this some sort of side effect? I reached through my hair and felt my ears weren't there. They still sat top of my head, feline and twitching.

I pressed my thumb against my teeth and realized that they too were still very much changed and very sharp.

Did Sevarius plan this to happen? That I turn into this.. half creature during the day?

I looked up at the sun and squinted my eyes. I felt it's warmth and sighed in near content.

The warmth of the sun still did little with the cold weather. The Hospital gown that I had been wearing barely covered anything and I knew I would have to get something else and soon.. It made me almost miss the fur.

I looked around and on the ceiling of the building.. It looked to be an apartment. Thankfully the door leading downstairs was unlocked. I pressed my ear to the closest door and heard nothing besides the buzz of a heater.

I tried turned the handle and surprisingly heard a click. I thought most people in Manhattan would have learned to keep their doors locked.. Or it could mean that there was indeed a person inside.

I had to make my decision fast, I could hear footsteps from my side and they were fast. I opened the door and slipped through. I held my breath and froze seeing a middle-aged man asleep on his couch.

I tiptoed past him sure not to make any noise and opened up a door that I prayed was his bedroom. Thankfully, it was.

The bedroom was a mess with beer cans lying around and unclean boxers and some other things. I tried not to smell it and opened up his closet. Of course, there was only mens cloths.

There was a mirror on top of a dresser and I peered at myself. I didn't have any markings from before just my eyes still glowed an eerie yellow.. and my hair was a striking white. It looked unnatural. I gave a shaky sigh and looked away. 'Focus on something else..'

I picked up one of the white wife beaters that was clean and slipped it on, which was a little awkward because of my wings but I managed..

Secondly I found a large jacket and tucked my wings around me and wore the jacket that reeked of aftershave.

I couldn't find a pair of pants that fit close to me so I picked a pair of jeans and when I wrapped my tail around my waist it fit enough not to fall off.

Lastly I picked up a beanie and put it over my ears. It was harder to hear though.. I also grabbed a pair of sunglasses and boots. Getting out of the room was easy and the guy snorted in his sleep.

Upon leaving the room I gasped nearly running into an old woman. She peered at me through her foggy glasses and pushed them up her nose. "Hello, dear." She said in an elderly shaking voice.

"H-Hello," I replied standing straight up with my back pressed against the door.

"I didn't know Harry had a daughter," The old woman said.

"Y-Yeah, I'm visiting. Do you.. uh.. Know where we are?" I awkwardly asked.

"Certainly dear, we're in the Bronx." She told me and fiddled with the lock to her door.

"The Bronx?" I wondered aloud. I had never been outside of Manhattan in my life.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Tell your Father I said to take care of his own trash from now on, would you?"

I nodded to her and she disappeared behind her door. How on Earth was I supposed to get around?

I sighed and trudged down the stairs not bothering to look at the receptionist.

The sun was once again beaming down through the clouds, but the air was chilly with a breeze. I was thankful for the jacket.

I kept my gaze forward trying not to notice people staring at me. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and looked around for street signs. I didn't recognize anything.

There was no point in asking any of the people rushing by on the streets. I didn't think I could speak to them clearly anyway.

The only thing I could think of was to find the bus. I looked around, walking the streets for about an hour or so. I didn't even realize how much my legs appreciated the exercise. I didn't seem to be getting very tried, either.

Though – my stomach continued to remind me how hungry I was.

Finally, after what seemed to be forever I found the Bus shelter. I sat down and breathed deeply. Only then did I realize I had no money for the bus fare.

I groaned in annoyance and leaned over resting my face in my hands. "You've got to be kidding me.."

My ears twitched as I heard the rumbling of the bus rolling down the road. I sighed and waited until the door opened, a stream of strangers piled out and was replaced with just as many. I stood up and looked at the driver. He was a round older man with a scruffy beard "How much?" I asked.

"Three dollars." I nodded once and took a step back. The driver looked at me expectantly "Sorry." I muttered and turned away. I heard the man grunt something rude and shut the door speeding away in a hurry.

I kicked a discarded can and stuffed my hands into my pockets. "Oh come on!" I growled as I found exactly two dollars and one in quarters.. Shaking my head I plopped back down on the bench. How had I not noticed that before? I didn't question any good luck that happened my way though, not to jinx it.

It was getting a bit colder, the sun was hiding behind some clouds. I envied it. I was still getting stares, especially from the people sitting close to me also waiting for the bus. I wish I could hide, too.

I pulled the beanie down a bit more feeling the burn of people staring, I was sure it was from my hair. It wasn't that rare, was it? I had seen some other people with bleached hair, or different colors. Perhaps it was also I was wearing sunglasses with no bright sun. Or how sharp my nails were.

People probably thought I was just a trouble maker.

The man closest to me lit up a cigarette. They had never bothered me before, my Father had often smoked when he was home. But the moment that the smoke reached my nose I picked up scents I had never before and I had to keep myself from coughing.

It seemed to take awhile but finally the bus came rumbling back. I was one of the first people on this time and the old Driver scoffed as I payed my way and moved to sit in the middle of the bus.

A man in a blue suit sat next to me. He read something, paper work for basically the entire time not paying any attention to me until he got off.

I think I fell asleep, because when my eyes opened an hour had passed and it was time for me to get off the bus.

I was in Manhattan, at least. But I still didn't recognize the area. My stomach growled and I frowned, placing my hand over it. I needed something.

I didn't know what time it was, but I was sure it would get dark soon. It was getting colder. The nagging thought in the back of my mind 'Would I turn back into a Gargoyle?' With another loud growl I was forced out of my thoughts. I turned the corner and saw a small store. I bit my lower lip, I really didn't want to steal anything.. but I might have to.

Upon entering the store I saw two elderly men speaking with each other. They looked at me momentarily and one wearing a tan jacket sneered at me "Kids these days, turning their hair every which color..."

I pretended not to notice and walked into the back of the store. There were pre-made sandwiches and my stomach growled again. My mouth drooled at being surrounded by food. I longed to have something that wasn't bland and tasteless, like the stuff that Sevarius had given to me.

I picked up two and stuffed them into my jacket. "Hey!" I heard the same voice from the old guy and I cursed sprinting past them and running out the door. "Call the cops!"

'Crap!' I thought running down the sidewalk already distantly hearing the sirens of police cars.

I ducked into a alley way and held my breath. 'Don't find me.. don't find me..' I thought repeatedly to myself.

"Come out!" I heard a woman's voice. My eyes widened and I backed into the corner further. What light the sun had shown in was slowly dispersing. "Oh no," I moaned.

"Either you come out or I'm going in there!" The woman's voice sounded again. I peered through to the opening to see her, she wore a red jacket and her hair was dark. She held a gun in her hands and it was pointed down the alleyway.

'Good, she can't see me.' I thought anxiously to myself. The light was gone now and I held my breath. "L-Lady, you gotta go!" I said in a panic. I bit my lower lip and tossed the two sandwiches back in her direction.

"It doesn't work like that, kid."

I wasn't able to respond. A sudden ripping feeling went straight through my back and I let out a yelp. It hurt a lot more than I remembered. I crunched over and groaned in pain as things inside me shifted and pulled once more.

"Are you okay?" The woman's voice rang out but I couldn't answer.

"Don't come closer!" I managed to gasp out, my muzzle taking form. I struggled to get back to my feet. When I looked up, she was there. She stared at me with a look of awe.

I growled lowly and turned my glowing gaze on her, the sunglasses had fallen off when my muzzle grew larger.

She didn't seem afraid though. "You're... a Gargoyle!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile! I hope you enjoy, and let me know if you guys think I should continue this story.

Chapter 3:  
“Don't come closer!” I managed to gasp out, my muzzle taking form. I struggled to get back to my feet. When I looked up, she was there. She stared at me with a look of awe.  
I growled lowly and turned my glowing gaze on her, the sunglasses had fallen off when my muzzle grew larger.  
She didn't seem afraid though. “You're... a Gargoyle!”  
-  
My growl caught in my throat and I stood myself up straight looking at her curiously. “You.. know what I am?” I wondered aloud. My eyes slitted and I glared at her “Are you with Sevarius?” I commanded in my levelness voice I could manage.  
“Sevarius?..” She repeated thoughtfully. “No, No,” She reassured me taking a step closer, putting away her gun. She held her hands up “My name is Elisa Maza, I'm a detective and I can help you.”  
“The last person who said they would help me turned me into this,” I hissed whipping my tail.  
“It seems like you've been through a lot..” She said, trying to give me a kind smile. I looked at her bitterly.  
“Wow, using those detective skills are we?” I spat at her and lowered the rising fur along my back. I didn't mean to be so rude, I think. It didn't seem to bother Elisa much.  
“Let me take you to the other Gargoyles, you'll be safe there.” She reassured me taking a step closer.  
I didn't trust her. How could I? If I climbed up the wall she wouldn't be able to chase me, right? I don't think she would shoot at me either...  
“Maza! What's going on in there?” I heard a gruff voice ask from the shadows of the entrance of the alleyway. I cursed and looked at the woman.  
Only then did it dawn in me “Other Gargoyles?” I asked. Could it be the one from the pictures? Or were they more people that Sevarius had experimented on?  
Images of multi colored serums entering my bloodstream gave me sickening shivers. “I..” My voice cracked. “I'm going to trust you, Detective.” I told her peering through the shadows as other voices got closer.  
Elisa nodded and took a step closer to me “What are you doing?” I asked her shrinking back as her hand touched my shoulder.  
“You're the only one who can fly here.. You do know how to fly, right?”  
I gulped and nodded, “Kind of.” I allowed her to climb onto my back and I began to climb up the wall. “What about your cop friends?” I asked.  
“I'll think of something to tell them later. We are heading to the Eyrie Building, do you know where it is?” Elisa spoke over the wind.  
I paused in my climbing. “Everyone knows where that is..” I muttered. “It's the home of David Xanatos, isn't it? What does he have to do with Gargoyles?”  
“You have no idea...” Elisa said.  
It didn't take that long to find out where the Building was when we reached the top of the wall. Even far away the Eyrie Building stood tall and proud.  
“Are you alright?” Elisa asked me and I looked at her.  
“No,” I answered with a deep sigh, I tucked the beanie and sunglasses into the jacket that was just big enough not to be torn up from my wings.  
“We can wait before we go,” She said.  
I looked at her and nodded. “I don't know if I'm walking into a trap. I can't go back to Sevarius, Detective.”  
“You aren't. You wont ever have to, I promise. I know it's not much coming from a stranger.. But Goliath and the others, they will help protect you.”  
I said nothing.  
“It looks like a long way away but with wings it takes no time.” She said looking at the building, it was tall. I couldn't see the top. And even if I tried it was covered with gray clouds.  
“I don't know how to fly very well.” I admitted.  
She smiled at me, “That's okay. I'm sure no Gargoyle knows how to right away.”  
I looked at her and her smile warmed me a bit. It was sincere, different than what I had grown used to. I allowed myself to give her a small one in return.  
The flight to the Building was awkward. Holding Elisa in my arms threw me off balance, but it also made me more determined not to crash... I had to flop down on one of the buildings close to the Eyrie Building though. By then my nerves were on edge and I didn't realize I was clutching Elisa so tightly that she had to tug away from me when we landed.  
“Okay, so you aren't the best. You didn't drop me at least.” She joked.  
My ears were pinned to the back of my hair and I nodded once. “Take a rest, No hurry.” Elisa said gently and I sat down on the edge of the building. I looked over the lights of the city, I had never seen so many colors at once.. But they had always been there. I closed my eyes and heard mingled voices of the night life, people walking and talking on the streets. Very distant sirens. I almost felt sick and forced myself to tune it out.  
“I'm ready.” I croaked out and Elisa looked at me. “Are you sure?” I only nodded. The sooner I got inside somewhere it would be better.  
The wind beneath my wings was the only thing that took my mind away from the groggy dizziness that had clouded my head.  
Before I knew it, my claws gripped the side of a castle? “Detective..” I breathed “This is a Castle.. On top of an already huge building.”  
“It's amazing, isn't it?” She asked me. All I could do was nod. I climbed to the top and flopped over the side.  
“Ah, Detective Maza.” I heard a voice drone and I growled instinctively.  
I turned my glowing gaze to the voice and saw a well groomed male with blue eyes and blond hair.  
“Owen,” Elisa greeted him.  
“Who is he?” I asked, my tail whipped to the side.  
“I am Owen Burnett, Mr. Xanatos's personal assistant. Detective Maza called us and told us you would be arriving soon.” He greeted himself by placing his hand on his chest and bowing slightly.  
What? “When did you..” I asked Elisa and she looked at me “When we were on that other building.” Did she? I wasn't paying attention. I didn't hear her speak.. But she did have plenty of time to have called him. I brushed it off and gave a nod to Owen, my tail fur lying flat.  
“Right this way, please.” Owen instructed to a stairway. “Where's Goliath?” Elisa asked.  
“I believe he is on patrol with the rest of his clan.” Owen replied.  
He led us to an elevator which took us a floor or two lower. “Mr. Xanatos would like to meet you, Miss..” He was looking at me.  
“Why? I brought her here to meet the other Gargoyles.” Elisa interrupted.  
“It's not every day a new Gargoyle comes to town, Detective.” Owen replied with no expression.  
I stood quiet. My Father worked for David Xanatos, he was some sort of business man. Never spoke about it. But he did praise Xanatos Enterprises quite a bit.  
“I will meet him.” I spoke softly.  
“Are you sure? You don't have to. That's not the reason why you're here.” Elisa said.  
“It's okay.” I replied looking at Owen.  
“Very good.” He said and the elevator door opened to a big office filled with a huge computer.  
“If you will wait here, Detective.” Owen said as I stepped out of the Elevator. “I think it's best I stay with her.” Elisa said glaring at Owen.  
“Nonsense, I only wish to speak with her. Don't worry, Detective.”  
I had heard that deep voice and charming voice before.. I turned my gaze back to my front and saw David Xanatos sitting behind his desk, wearing a casual suit.  
“Fine.. But I'll be right here. Just call if you need me.” Elisa said. I didn't look back as the door to the elevator closed.  
“Take a seat,” Xanatos invited me. I did.  
He had the brownest eyes. The way he stared at me made me nervous and self conscious for whatever reason. “Tell me about yourself.” He said leaning forward, resting his elbows on his desk.  
My voice didn't want to come out. I didn't know what to say. It was like one of those moments when someone asks you what you like to do and you can't come up with anything. I dumbly stared at him but he didn't seem to get irritated.  
“Let's start with something easy,” He tried again. “What's your name?”  
My name. I knew that. “My name is Willow Blackburn.”  
“Blackburn?” He repeated thoughtfully and I nodded. He didn't question further about my name.  
“How old are you?” Was his next easy question.  
It seemed strange. Plucking through my mind simple things like this, beyond what had happened only a day or two ago.  
“I'm..” I almost blurted out 18 instinctively but then I realized. My birthday had passed while I was in Sevarius's lab. I frowned and Xanatos noticed.  
“Everything alright?” I gave a nod.  
“I'm Nineteen.” I whispered. He nodded again. Not once has he broken eye contact with me. It was oddly comforting.  
“I was born and raised in Manhattan,” I told him before he asked another question. “To Martha Flint and William Blackburn. I got them married.”  
He gave another nod and said nothing so I went on. “I attended Philip Randolph Campus High School and this would have been my graduating year.” I added the last bit, my ears lowered sadly. They seemed to do that by themselves.  
“I see,” He said. “And what happened with Sevarius if you are comfortable telling me,” He said in a calm voice. It made me want to trust him.  
I was quiet for a few moments, “I had a friend. I met him when I was a freshman. He was too. We met during book club, we got on common ground there. We liked the same things. Music, books, animals even..” I paused. Was any of that even real? I had an empty feeling in my chest and I sighed.  
“His name is..” My voice caught. It was as if saying his name would bring him into the room.  
Xanatos reached forward and touched my claw. I froze. “It's okay, Willow.” I nodded and gulped down wanting my heart to stop beating so fast.  
“Rodger Sevarius. That's his name.” I got out finally. “He told me his Father was a scientist but I never met him and he never went into much detail about him. I never thought anything wrong about Rodger.. He was one of my only friends.. I didn't talk to many people.. Shy, I guess..” My sentences slowed down as I thought over my past with him.  
“I don't understand why he would pretend to be my friend for so long just to use me like this. Or why he didn't do it sooner.. Why wait until I was a senior?” I asked aloud though I knew Xanatos didn't have the awnser.  
“We only had about three weeks left of school. Rodger walked me home. I invited him in for a drink..” I mumbled feeling stupid.  
“And then he started talking about his Dads work. He wanted me to join him. When I said no two guys broke in and I woke up at his Father's Lab.”  
Xanatos looked at me and nodded. I wondered what was going through his mind.  
“He.. experimented on me. Injected serums made of strange glowing liquids that burnt my insides and changed me into.. this.” I said gesturing to myself.  
“A Gargoyle,” Xanatos said.  
I nodded at him, bringing my claws together in my lap. I suddenly felt ashamed and didn't want to look at him.  
“You've gone through a horrible experience, Willow.” He said standing up. He made his way over to the front of his desk and leaned against it looking at me. I glanced up at him, my ears tilting back.  
“There's one more thing..” I interrupted him. “During the day..”  
“You don't turn to stone?” He asked. I looked at him confused. “Stone?”  
“Yes, Goliath and his clan turn to stone during the day. It's when they sleep.” I stared at him. I was different even from the Gargoyles it seemed...  
“You don't turn to stone?” He repeated.  
I shook my head no. “I don't. I think Sevarius wanted to make it so I turned human during the day or something.. I loose my fur and claws. I revert into part human with my wings and tail still there.”  
Xanatos seemed surprised. I couldn't help that the corner of my mouth twitched in a grin. It was the most emotion that he had shown so far. I was curious if his kind smile was real or not.  
“I see,” He said once he regained his composer. “I would like to offer you a home here, Willow. In Castle Wyvern, It would only seem right.”  
I opened my eyes wide and my ears perked up “Really?” I asked surprised he would offer me a place to stay in his own home.  
“Of course,” He smiled reached out his hand to me. I took it and he helped me to my paws.  
“Why?” I asked him. While my Father did praise his Company he never praised Xanatos's generosity.  
“I can't help but feel responsible for this,” He said giving me a grave look. “You see, Sevarius once worked for me and I am afraid what transpired between he and I might have caused what has happened to you.”  
I stared at him. Sevarius worked for him? I felt myself glaring at him.  
“I know.. This information must be unsettling but I assure you he and I no longer have any communication. In fact, If you will I would like to get my team to try and reverse the effects of what he has done to you.”  
Those simple words sent hope coursing through me and I nodded at Xanatos not sure what to say.  
“Wonderful,” He smiled to me and put his hand on the back of my shoulder as he walked me over to the Elevator. “Owen will show you to your room.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 

“Right this way, Miss Blackburn.” Owen's monotoned voice said as I rode the Elevator down another level or two. “This place is huge..” I breathed as he lead me pass a few rooms and through the great hall.   
“Indeed it is,” Owen said and we walked up a few stairs. “Down the hall from your bedroom is where Master Alexander's room is.”   
“Who?” I asked him. He turned to look at me and nearly smiled. “Mr. Xanatos's son, of course.”   
“Oh!” I replied. “I remember that.. They announced on the news and everything.”   
“Yes. He is a special boy.”   
“To be Xanatos's kid, no kidding.” I mumbled and looked at the door to the child’s room as we passed it.   
“Mrs. Xanatos took the Liberty to gather some cloths for you while you were speaking with her husband.”   
I looked down at my dingy cloths and nearly blushed. They felt itchy against my fur and I nodded as he opened the door to my room.   
“I will be with Alexander if you need me. Do not hesitate, Miss Blackburn.”   
“Thanks,” I mumbled. He stepped aside and my eyes widened as I saw the room they had chosen for me.   
It was big. There was a full Queen-sized bed, covered by white satin sheets. I reached out and touched it, it felt so nice. There was a big bay window that had a couch beneath it. It looked lovely.. The white curtains billowed from the wind coming in from the open glass doors that lead to a small but charming balcony.   
I left the doors opened. The walls were a cream colored white that matched everything quite well.. The floor was a deep colored wood that felt good beneath my paws.   
I even had my own bathroom. I opened the door and was greeted with a fairly large bathroom, it had a tub surrounded by mirrors.. And there were two sinks.   
I tried to avoid looking at the mirrors and grabbed the cloths that set on the counter in the bathroom.   
It was awkward getting undressed. I wondered for a moment if I wanted to bathe. I shrugged and began to fill the tub with water. I hadn't had a bath since I was captured.. I was sure I reeked.   
Below the sinks were filled with anything one could imagine to clean ones self. There was even make up.. Though I was sure I didn't need that..   
The bath was heaven. The warm water seemed to cure me of all ailments for that moment. I closed my eyes and enjoyed myself. For that moment, I was home again. After my Bath I would be able to curl up in my bed with a good book until it was time for bed, and then I would go to school. I would wake my Brother up and make him the best breakfast ever and then I would talk to him about whatever game he was playing. And then school. Thoughts of Rodger suddenly filled my mind and my eyes snapped open. I sighed.  
Getting out of the bath though, was the opposite of enjoyment. I felt uncomfortable when my fur stuck to my skin. It took about three towels.. but soon enough I was dry enough to put on the cloths.   
What I was given was a black vest, with a black furred half jacket, the hood trimmed with white fur. A pair of black leggings that stretched down past the bend of my paw just above my pawtoes. I also got a pair sleeves that came above my elbows. They didn't cover my fingers and stopped just half of my hands.   
It was not something I would normally wear but it was way better than what I had on before.. I would have to ask Owen to burn those old cloths.   
I caught myself looking in the mirror. For the first time I saw what I really looked like. I had yellow eyes and long feline ears. They looked Lynx like and had a tiny points at the top. My fur was snow white with slashes of black stripes. I turned in a circle while looking in the mirror. The stripes gathered at the base of my back with a single long stripe going all the way up to the back of my head. My hair was strikingly white and it fell just below my waist. My tail was fluffy and long and the tip of it had a flare of fur, like a lions. I came full circle looking back into the mirror once again. The fur on my cheeks was sleek and it brushed back. I didn't know what feline animal that resembled. I had webbed wings, black on the inside and white on the outside. My muzzle was slender and pointed and inside were viciously sharp fangs.   
I looked down at my claws. I felt something wet drip onto my cheeks. Was I crying again? I had to look away from the mirror. I shut the bathroom door and sat down on the bed. I was tired.   
I laid down for only a moment. But the bed was so comfortable compared to the steel one I had grown used to. I was out before I even felt it.   
….  
“Who is she?”   
“I don't know!”  
“Shh! She's sleeping! You guys are gonna wake her up!”   
Between groggy sleep I heard the voices. It took me a moment or two to realize where I was. I kept my eyes closed but froze in place. Who was in my room? I peaked one eye opened and could only see a short tan greenish colored skin.   
“Where do you think she came from?” One of the voices asked.   
“I don't know. We should probably go and find Goliath and ask him about it. He probably knows.”   
“Do you think she's okay?”   
“She's just sleeping.” I heard the voices get quieter so I opened my other eye and slowly sat up.   
I held my breath to keep myself from gasping. In front of me stood three Gargoyles. All stood at different heights. There was one, the tallest, who was a teal green he had a rounded belly. Another, who was shorter than him was red with a beaked mouth.. His hair was strikingly white. And the smallest one, his wings were different. He was a tanned green but his wings were interesting. I wondered if he flew differently because of them..  
For whatever the reason the little one had to turn around. “Uh oh, guys, I think we Woke her up.”   
“Hello!” The tallest one greeted.   
“Who are you?” Asked the red one.   
“I could be asking you the same thing!” I retorted.   
“Cool it, Brooklyn.” The small one said.  
“I'm Lexington,” He greeted himself. The Taller one took a step closer “And I'm Broadway!”   
“My name's Brooklyn.” The Red one said afterwards.   
I stared at them evenly unsure what to do. My tail curled uncomfortably.   
“What's your name?” Lexington asked. I looked at him and blushed, had I really been away from anyone so long I forgot the basic conversations?   
“My name is Willow,” I introduced myself standing up from the bed.   
“What are you doing in here?” Broadway asked curiously.   
“Sleeping,” I mumbled.   
They laughed. I didn't know I was joking.   
“Xanatos is letting me live here.” I told him. Were they his Guardians or something?  
“Why inside? Wouldn't you rather be outside?” Brooklyn asked. By now they were all standing beside me. I shook my head.   
“I find it hard to.. Think when I'm outside.” I muttered.   
“Well what happens when you turn to stone?” Lexington asked.   
“I – I don't.” I stammered over my words.   
“What? Do you turn human?” He asked me and I took a step back. “I –”   
“Did you get a spell cast on you like Demona?” Broadway asked.   
My voice caught in my throat. It was like I forgot how to talk. Thankfully the door swung open.   
“There you are!”   
I turned my gaze and saw Elisa. “Give her some space guys, She's.. delicate.”   
“Sorry,” The three Gargoyles said at the same time.   
“Greetings, Willow.” There was a strong and deep voice that rumbled from behind Elisa. I shivered just from the sound of it. What I saw made my eyes widen. A strong male Gargoyle stood now beside Elisa. He was tall and bulky, muscles flexed when he walked and he had raven black hair and a shade of purple skin.  
My breath caught in my throat. “H – Hello,”.   
“Come, we can speak in the Great Hall.” Goliath said, wanting to give my room the privacy it deserved.   
“Xanatos filled us in, Willow. I can't believe Sevarius did something like this again!” Elisa said, she was obviously frustrated he was still at large and she was unable to do anything.   
Again? Did they know about what happened to Sevarius's previous attempts?  
Goliath put his hand to her shoulder and it seemed to calm her.   
“We will find Sevarius,” Goliath promised.   
“Mr. Xanatos said that he could try and turn me back to normal.” I told them and they shared a look that I could only recognize as distrust.   
“What?” I asked.   
“Nothing..” Elisa said, “It's just that Xanatos's promises always don't go through.”   
I stared at her, my fur was rising in distress. “I have to trust him. I have no other choice!” I said and she nodded.   
“We will help you in whatever way we can, Willow.” Goliath said to me and I dipped my head in thanks to him.  
“Can someone explain to us what's going on?” Brooklyn piped up. The other two nodded in agreement.   
“Tomorrow. The sun will be up soon.” Goliath said and they nodded reluctantly. Was Goliath their leader?   
“Goodnight, big guy.” Elisa said to Goliath as he and the other Gargoyles started walking to the stairs leading outside. “Goodnight, Elisa. And Goodnight, Willow.”   
All I found myself doing was nodding again. “G-Goodnight!” I sputtered out just as his tail turned around the corner.   
“Are you alright? Xanatos didn't overwhelm you did he?” Elisa asked me. I shook my head no, “I am alright, Detective. Mr. Xanatos was very kind allowing me to live in his castle. I appreciate him for it.”   
Elisa only nodded. “You gotta watch out for him, Willow. He's not all he seems.” She said.   
I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't. Xanatos was the only person that could help me at this point.. I couldn't think that he wasn't true in what he promised.   
The suns rays shown through the windows and a few long seconds passed by..  
“Okay.. I got to get out of here for now. You'll be alri-” Elisa was cut short as I dropped to my knees with a yelp of pain. She watched amazed as I transformed back into the half Gargoyle half human creature. The transformation was still painful and it felt as if my bones broke and re-fixed themselves each time..   
I couldn't speak for a few moments. Elisa kneeled down. “Are you okay?” she asked me. I was getting tired of hearing that. The answer would always be no as long as I was this creature..   
“I will be,” I croaked out. My head was spinning. My hopes that somehow it was a one time thing dashed away but so did the pain. At least it only lasted a few moments.   
Elisa helped me to my feet. She looked at my ears down to my wings. I looked to the side and tucked my wings around myself and she looked back up to my face.   
“I'm sorry. I would stay but I have to work, will you be alright on your own?” I nodded to her.   
I watched her leave. My stomach growled. I looked down and thought about the two sandwiches I had to throw away and my stomach growled again as if it was angry at me. I held my hand to it and hmmmed.. I was sure there had to be a kitchen around here somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for gargoyles I really hope people enjoy and leave helpful feedback. Let me know what you guys think and I will continue to post!
> 
>  
> 
> Also first chapter based submission to Archive of our Own.


End file.
